


Predator and Prey

by DeerEggs



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, transgender OC, transgender main character, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerEggs/pseuds/DeerEggs
Summary: In an attempt to stop heroes from intercepting his shipments, Black Hat hires a new employee. He gets more than what he expected out of her.





	Predator and Prey

This was the third goddamn shipment to be intercepted by heroes. If it weren’t so difficult to get any new employees, perhaps Black Hat wouldn’t be having this issue. 

Nobody was applying. It was frustrating, as shipments had crawled to nearly a halt, and Black Hat simply didn’t have the time to be babysitting each shipment of weaponry. Demencia could not be trusted not to break anything, 5.0.5 was, well, 5.0.5, and Flug was busy making the damn things.

He looked miserably at his computer screen, at the empty tick beside his email icon. With a groan, he leaned back, hand dragging over his face. His claws dug in, pinpricks of pain blooming beneath his skin as he prepared to rip--

_Ding_

Speak of the devil. An application.

 

It stunned Aker how quickly she received a reply. It was a curt, straightforward demand to come in for an interview--followed by instructions. How to get there, what to bring.

Aker showed up the next day, boots thumping along the cracked sidewalk. She curled her lip around her cigarette, and her inhibitions poured out her mouth and into the crisp morning air.

It was shaped like a hat, surrounded on all sides by a wickedly sharp fence. The area seemed devoid of light or mirth. While the neighborhood around her sat peacefully in the sun, the hat sat like a dark monolith in the center, sucking light into it like a black hole.

She pushed the gate open, and it screeched in disuse, scraping over the sidewalk. Her boots tapped along the path to the front door, and she could feel goosebumps crawl along her skin as the warmth in the air was sapped away by some unseen entity. Her cigarette went out. She plucked it out from between her lips, and looked quizzically at the dark tip. A fingertip pressing against it revealed what she suspected--it was cold.

“Huh,” She eloquently noted. She flicked the cigarette off into the dying grass, and rapped her knuckles against the door.

It opened moments later, swinging open. A girl--no, a woman, dressed like a middle schooler, hip in her mismatched converse and torn tights. Aker’s brow furrowed in mild disapproval, the wrinkles around her eyes tightening. 

“I’m here for the job interview.” Aker’s voice came out in a hoarse rumble, rising up from somewhere deep within her chest. The girl--woman, jerked her head up, craning her neck to look her in the face. Her eyes, as mismatched as her shoes, roamed over Aker’s body--lingering on her arms, where her biceps bulged through the tight material of her t-shirt. She licked her lips.

“Right!” Her suddenly loud exclamation would have startled Aker if she weren’t expecting this sort of behavior from such an eccentric looking girl--woman. “Mr. Black Hat’s been waiting for you all day!”

“It’s morning.” Aker replied tersely, stepping in when the woman moved to the side. Standing beside the woman, the smaller of the two had to crane her neck even further back to look up at Aker. 

“I’m Demencia.” She stuck a hand out, fingers covered in ripped fabric that could have once been gloves. Aker reluctantly put her hand in Demencia’s, dwarfing the other’s hand completely. Demencia only seemed to smile wider at this, and squeezed momentarily before peeling away and bounding down the hall. “This way!”

The inside of the mansion was bitterly cold. Aker stuck her hands in her pockets and followed Demencia, eyeing the gothic wallpaper, and the various paintings of a creature in a dark hat, grinning wildly. Black Hat himself, posted up in portraits all over his own home in a show of absolute narcissism. 

If Aker hadn’t read up on the eldritch horror’s reputation beforehand, she would have found the display ridiculous. As it was, Black Hat had plenty reason to be proud of himself.

 

Demencia stopped suddenly in front of a black door, jiggling the skull-shaped doorknob before the door swung open. 

This fucking room was as cold and dark as the rest of the house. Aker mentally noted to remind herself to wear a coat around the house when she got the job.

Black Hat watched her from behind his desk, gloved hands folded in a bridge in front of his face. He crossed his legs under his desk, and beckoned her in with one spindly hand.

The first thought to cross Aker’s mind was “I could crush this bitch like a toothpick.” She didn’t dare let loose a single hint of her true thoughts however, and instead folded her hands behind her back and stepped before the desk, stance wide and exuding confidence.

Black Hat’s lips quirked up into a smirk, already imagining the horrors he could bring upon the woman, to break her, to strip her of that god-awful confidence.

He faltered.

A timid guard was not good for business, unfortunately.

“I’m here for the--”

“Do not speak unless spoken to.” Black Hat snapped impatiently, intrigue sparking when the woman simply fell silent. Not even an indignant frown to cross her stern features, nor a garbled protest. He leaned back in his chair, and felt spiders creep along his belly, lighting him from the inside out and leaving behind little trails of warmth. 

He cleared his throat, and gestured broadly with a hand. “I require someone strong to guard my shipments of weaponry. Pesky do-gooders,” he spat, tone venomous, “keep intercepting my shipments and stealing my products. I have better things to do,” she quirked an eyebrow and he stood abruptly, utterly incensed at the thought of a goddamn inferior creature thinking low of him.

For her credit, she stood stoic as he stormed around the desk and grappled at her throat, having to reach high up above his head. His fingers didn’t even wrap fully around, and despite the typically terrifying snarl he wore, the large woman looked wholly unaffected.

“While under my employ, I will not tolerate any semblance of insolence.” His grip tightened, and he could feel her Adam’s apple bob beneath his palm. “Do you understand me?”

After a beat, she tipped her head to look down at him, the corners of her eyes wrinkling in a giveaway of her pleasure. “Does this mean I have the job?”

“Sir.” Black Hat corrected harshly, and jerked away from her. His palm felt warm. 

“Yes. You do.”


End file.
